Merci la neige
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Jour un peu spécial pour la 3E, il neige. (Résumé un peu nul, désolée ' )
**Holà tout le monde ! Me re voici sur Assassination Classroom, pour un OS sur Karma et Nagisa, comme d'habitude !**

 **Je m'inspire de la neige qui est venue nous rendre visite en Moselle (Lorraine, 57) ce matin. Une idée à germé d'un seul coup, vaut mieux que je la retranscrive pour ne pas perdre mon idée.**

 **Le manga appartient à Yûsei Matsui, et désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture !**

 _MERCI LA NEIGE !_

La neige recouvrait peu à peu le collège de Kunugigaoka en ce mois de décembre. Les élèves de la 3E E se rendaient joyeusement à leur bâtiment pour poursuivre leurs cours et leur mission.

Parmi ces jeunes assassins, se trouve Nagisa Shiota. Jeune homme petit et mince, cheveux et yeux bleus, souriant et motivé, voilà sa description. Tout le monde l'appréciés dans sa classe, mais un élève l'aimait plus que les autres, Karma Akabane. Grand, mince, cheveux rouge carmin, yeux or, imprévisible et manipulateur, telle étais sa description.

Pourquoi deux êtres si différents peuvent-ils s'aimer ? La question ne se pose pas car l'amour est un sentiment aléatoire.

Tous les élèves se mirent assis à leurs places respectives en attendant Koro-sensei. Comme à son habitude Karma regardait de loin l'objet de ses désirs qui était occupé à parler avec Isogai et Kaede comme à son habitude. Koro-sensei arriva quelque instant plus tard devant les élèves.

Bonjour mes chers élèves !

Bonjour Koro-sensei !

Aujourd'hui est un peu spéciale, nous avons décidé avec Melle Irina et Karasuma-sensei que vous aurez journée libre dehors pour profiter de la neige tous ensemble. Ca vous fera un entrainement en même temps.

Tous sautèrent de joie, tout excité de pouvoir profiter de la neige. Ils sortirent tous en courant dehors (en prenant au passage leurs chaussures et vestes) et certains s'allongèrent dans la poudreuse éclatante ou commencèrent un bonhomme de neige. Nagisa lui s'assit dans la neige et regarda sa classe s'amuser comme des enfants car après tout ils l'étaient tous encore.

Karma aperçut Nagisa et décida de le rejoindre à son tour sur la poudreuse. Les deux amis regardèrent leur classe avec amusement et bienveillance. Il fallait en profiter, mars approché à grand pas.

Karma décida de se coller un peu plus à son ami pour profiter de la chaleur que dégageait celui-ci. Nagisa laissa faire Karma, il était heureux au fond mais il essayé de ne pas le montrer. Pour répondre à ce dernier, le petit bleuté posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouge qui était surpris sur le moment. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il entrelaça ses doigts au siens.

Les minutes passa sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parle de peur de briser ce moment magique. Nagisa prit tout de même son courage à deux mains. Il déplaça sa tête pour être face à face avec Karma, qui retenait son souffle.

Karma, je t'aime. Souffla Nagisa les yeux remplis d'amour.

Moi aussi je t'aime Nagisa. Sourit-il.

Le plus petit se pencha sur Karma et y déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux et tendre baiser sous le regard attendri de la classe et de leurs enseignants. La neige se déposa peu à peu sur les deux amants, rajoutant de la beauté à cette scène. Il rompit le baiser pour regarder leur spectateur qui les applaudissait et les sifflait à s'en percer les tympans.

Pour fêter ça … Bataille de boule de neige ! Cria Rio.

BASTON ! Reprirent le reste la classe.

Ils bombardèrent les deux amoureux de neige qui s'enfuirent main dans la main derrière le bâtiment. Ils préparèrent eux aussi des boules de neige qu'ils lancèrent sur les autres. Nagisa visa Bitch-sensei dans la tête ce qui la mit dans une rage folle pour avoir, je cite « Sali son manteau de fourrure de belette à 100 000 yens ». Elle poursuivit Nagisa en hurlant qu'il aller le payer alors qu'il rigoler devant elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa à l'intérieur du bâtiment au chaud en buvant des chocolats chaud et du thé. Nagisa ne quitté pas Karma une seule seconde, ce qui provoquait des émois chez les jeunes filles de la classe et aussi chez Koro-sensei qui était devenue rose.

A la fin de la journée, les élèves repartirent chez eux fatigués mais heureux de leur journée. Karma et Nagisa faisait la route ensemble, les mains toujours entrelacés. Nagisa s'arrêta un instant et regarda le ciel, il neigé encore. Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

Merci la neige. Souffla-t-il au ciel.

Merci. Renchérit Karma en enlaçant son petit-ami par la taille.

Nagisa fixa son chéri dans les yeux et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres tout en souriant. Il était l'assassin le plus heureux du monde.

 _THE END_

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. ^^**

 **N'hésitez à laisser une review ou à me dire s'il y a une faute quelque part.**

 **A la prochaine, Besos.**


End file.
